


wishing (for) fulfillment

by Intoxicated_ed



Category: Naruto
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, More characters to be added, Slurs, Social Commentary, there's not that many oc's trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxicated_ed/pseuds/Intoxicated_ed
Summary: Jitsuko was not used to being alone. Or maybe, she was always alone. Of discovering secrets, darkness and yourself. Friendships were never this complicated.





	wishing (for) fulfillment

Fulfilment was something that Jitsuko never really felt. Her home was destroyed when she was only three years old. Truth be told, she doesn’t remember it much, blurry images moving together when she looked back. One thing she did know was that it was hot and there had been a lot of blood. And that it hurt- a lot. 

She only remembers the place from her mother’s songs. When they weren’t moving around so much, in fear, sometimes, at night, with the stars overhead and fire dimming, her mother would sing of a country in the water, full of love and life. 

_Whirlpool, that’s who we are, Jitsuko Uzumaki. Remember._

Her dad would be lying beside her, on the cold bumpy ground and whisper stories of his childhood in this country. Jitsuko learnt about the country and imagined a place with rushing waters, bright green grass, and ninjas protecting her from the dangers of the world. 

She would fall asleep, content and warm, latching onto this memory and keeping it in a jar to stay with her forever. Then she would wake into a world that was dull and cold, her mother’s headache returning and her father retreating back into his shell. 

This was the life that she knew. This was the only way things worked. 

Sometimes she would sit in her mother’s lap and roll dried herbs on sheets of paper, gathered in a circle around the campfire, while the other gypsy friends laughed. Her father always cast a disapproving glare at the group of people. 

“He doesn’t fit in.” One of the friends stage-whispered. 

Jitsuko felt her mother freeze, “Who?” 

“You know who,” another one laughed as she took a long hit, “The Uzumaki boy you brought from Whirlpool.” 

Jitsuko frowned, “I’m an Uzumaki,” she protested. 

The others only laughed and her mother relaxed a bit, “That you are, my darling.” her soothing voice, slurred by the drugs and alcohol would say. 

Jitsuko leaned into her embrace. This was one thing that she liked, the openness of the travellers, the reluctance to conform. She wished that her Dad would appreciate it more. 

“So, Akiko, bored of that Hiromu yet?” One of the men gathered around - Aso - asked, with a twinkle in his eye. 

Jitsuko quite liked Aso, he was kind to her and often gave her the best meat from the kill. Provided, of course, that she would help them hunt again. He was the one to train her, to teach her. But she didn’t like his tone this time, as she frowned. 

Her Mom sighed, “Not in front of Suko, please.” 

“Aw, she’s what? Nine now? She’s old enough.” 

Jitsuko’s heard the same conversation multiple times. Every time, her Mom would shake her head and say, ‘No, no, not yet.’ Jitsuko sat back and rolled another blunt. 

Surprisingly, this time, her mother simply shrugged and patted the top of her head. Silent. 

Alarmed, Jitsuko turned to face her, “Mom? What does Aso mean?”

Her mother pursed her lips, but before she could say anything, Aso leaned in close, “Hey, remember when we caught that huge fish from the water, and it was all because you were able to do that jutsu?” 

Jitsuko nodded, “Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Here, uncle got you a little something,” He rustled around in his hole-ridden pants and produced a small piece of paper, “Ta-da!” 

She gingerly reached over, “What is it?”

“To test your chakra type. I’ve taught you, water and fire. Your mom’s been teaching you lightning and earth. Your father knows wind, he just won’t teach it to you. So, I’m gonna test you to see what type you really are. So far, no one has been able to get all five down, so you’re like- a genius or something at least.” 

Jitsuko glanced at the little piece of paper in her hands, “Nobody? Not even ninjas?”

This garnered a loud laugh from everyone around the fire.

“Ninjas? Where did you even learn about those? Oh, your father, I remember.” Aso chortled so hard, he fell over, into the fire. 

The fire crackled and parted, leaving his skin and long hair unmarked. 

With a grunt, he sat up, “You’re a lot better than ninjas!” he yelled out suddenly. 

Jitsuko shook her head, “That’s not true! Dad said that ninjas were the best at fighting!” 

“Yeah, but they’re out of touch with nature they come from,” someone sighed. 

Aso nodded, “The jutsus you’re learning are different from the ones that they use. They use theirs to kill, to wage war. We use ours to be part of nature, to give back to land we came from.” 

Jitsuko’s face scrunched up, “Aren’t jutsus all the same?” 

Aso laughed, “Nope. When we use a jutsu, we become part of nature again. I can control water and fire easily, but most ninjas will never because they’re contrasting elements. The trick is to be one with the land. That’s why so many of us Eta know how to manipulate three or four different elements. But five,” he whistled, “that’s pushing it. Still, there’s more Eta than ninjas that can do it.” 

Jitsuko glanced hesitantly at the paper, “Dad was a ninja-”

“Give it a shot,” her mom encouraged quietly, “You’ll be surprised.” 

Taking a deep breath, Jitsuko pushed a small stream of chakra into the paper, not expecting much. 

It sliced in half.

She stared at it for a moment, as did Aso and her mother, “What does this mean?” 

Aso suddenly let out a loud holler that made everyone flinch, “Do you know what this means?” He asked, face gleaming with excitement.

Jitsuko shook her head. 

“You’re wind! Just like your dad! But most importantly, you’re a genius, genius! You can control all five elements!” 

“Genius, genius!” The group of people got excited, beginning to burst. 

Someone took out the little white pills and passed them around. Her mother took two. 

They gathered their instruments, singing and dancing around. 

_Buraku, Eta, hinin, Yakuza, Dowa, burakumin, torturer, homeless, outcast, the affairs of death, the executioner, slaughtered animals, tanning leather, beast, servant, Kawaramono-_

_And a Genius! Genius! Genius, genius!_

The ruckus drove her dad out of his hiding to see everyone dancing and singing, tripping out of their minds. 

_An Uzumaki, Whirlpool country, one of us! And she’s a genius, genius! A genius!_

Jitsuko was passed around, for the first time laughing so hard that her stomach hurt. 

“What’s going on?” Her Dad’s harsh tone brought the music to a screeching halt, “Who’s a genius?”

“An Uzumaki!” They chanted, “Your daughter, Uzumaki!” 

His frown deepened, “How?” 

Akiko leaned down to her daughter, “Go, tell your father what you can do.” 

Confident, she smiled, and walked over with her arms outstretched for a hug, “I can control all five elements!” 

Her Dad stared back, “That makes you a genius? And how did you know? Nobody taught you any wind jutsus.” 

Aso grinned from nearby, “So I brought a chakra paper. Sliced straight in half, see.” He proudly displayed the paper. 

“What? Where did you even get the money for that?” He fumed. 

Slowly, Jitsuko brought her arms down and backed away. One of the women gave her a small white pill, whispering a suggestion to give it to her Dad.

“Dad, have one of these. You’ll feel better.” She opened her palm to present the pill. 

His face stormed over, but he stopped frowning, “Did you take any?” he questioned.

Jitsuko shook her head, “Mom took mine for me.” 

Slowly, quietly, he took the pill from her hands and flames leapt up from his fingertips and destroyed it. He stalked over to the group of people. Jitsuko felt the wind around her, roaring in anger and betrayal. She wrapped her arms around herself, red hair dancing wildly. 

He turned his attention to his wife, “Akiko, how could you? You promised me you wouldn’t! How could you?” he screamed in rage. 

People around them started looked around, scurrying between the couple. 

“I-I, only two, darling, our daughter is a genius! It’s just to celebrate.” her Mom started to walk backwards, trapped by the forest around them. 

“Dad! Leave her alone! Why can’t you be happy for me?” Jitsuko shouted out, from behind him. 

He turned and flew to her, wind rushing against her face. Before she knew what was happening, he backhanded her. 

Jitsuko’s entire body flew by the sheer force of it, crashing into a tent. 

Somewhere in the distance, she heard screaming, more hitting and crying. She closed her eyes, comforted by the fact that everything was going to be resolved in the morning. 

That was the last night her Dad and she spent with the gypsies and her Mom. 

When she woke up the next morning, everyone was gone, save for her Dad.

“Your mom ran off with the other Eta. Want to go after them?” 

Jitsuko agreed without hesitation. She loved her Mom- there was no way she was going to let the memory of her fade away. 

And so they spent years upon years, Jitsuko staying faithfully by her father’s side for two years, moving from town to town. 

She stuck with him after her tenth birthday- that marked her mother’s disappearance. Her father, eyes full of hate and lust. And her- mourning and hopeless. 

The morning was always better. 

Sleep was like a time machine, Jitsuko mused, nursing her father as he laid on the bed beside her. Now that she was living with him, they would stay in inns, live amongst the people. She was always wary, hesitant as she could hear the _Eta, Buraku_ thrown behind her back. 

_Genius, genius!_

She wasn’t called that anymore. Her father’s Uzumaki name and their signature red locks got them a free pass in a lot of places. That was a blessing, she supposes.

Another reason for nursing her father, for sticking with him, was his knowledge of jutsus and fuuinjutsu. In fact, he was one of the remaining secret seal masters left in the world. 

And so, she would say and learn. Learn about sealing and the history of the Whirlpool country. Learn about Princess Kushina, of Konoha.

“One day, I’ll take you to Konoha and we can be a family again. We’ll find your mom, she’ll ditch that buraku, and we’ll be a family. A proper, Uzumaki family.” 

“Yes, Junichiro-san.” she would mutter, “Now, teach me sealing.” 

He let out a sigh, “Call me Dad like you used to.” 

“I don’t want to! Why are you being like this? Just teach me the seal!” 

He let out a defeated laugh, “Okay, okay. I don’t have long left, anyways. Get the book out of the bag.”

Jitsuko did just that, “The doctor said to give you three weeks.” 

He shook his head, coughing, “Nah, more like three hours. I’ll die tonight.” 

Jitsuko shrugged, “Suicide?”

“No. Heartbreak.” 

She rolled her eyes, “You’re so dramatic. How many times have we had this conversation?” 

He coughed again, “Sealing is a delicate art. Multi-layered. Imagine these as characters, and these as numbers. You want them to represent a certain element and sequence...” 

The lesson carried on through the night. 

Jitsuko couldn’t hold a grudge against him. He was her father. Perhaps there was love amidst the betrayal, pain and anger. But it didn’t matter. 

Sure enough, in three weeks, Junichiro passed peacefully, leaving Jitsuko, for the first time, alone in the world. 

At the beginning, she revelled in her freedom. No longer confined by a bedraggled patient and the need to stay in towns, she travelled through the woods. 

She practices her seals, her jutsus, her fighting. She needs to learn how to defend herself against the bandits that stalk the forest.

The first time she brought a group of defeated bandits to the nearby town, she was praised. 

_Prodigy!_

She soon learned money was power. Power was worshipped. Strength was also power. Moreso than both, those who were powerful and kind were praised. They were given more money, more opportunities to become strong. 

People would fight to shake her hands, little children would look up to her with stars in their eyes. 

This was everything she had wished for. 

So, she cleans the forests clear of bandits, but she doesn’t get the same satisfaction. Now, the people look at her in fear. 

_Demon!_

Why was this different? Perhaps- and here, Aso’s words come back to her -she must not kill ruthlessly. Were bandits natural? Was this disaster natural?

Maybe it’s because the bandits were too small and too spread apart. They didn’t do enough damage to deserve to be slaughtered so mercilessly as she had done. 

Some nights she craves for human comfort, so she would go to bars, disguise herself as someone older. That’s where she learns about the bingo book and the prodigies that lay in it. 

By killing _evil_ geniuses, she would be a _good_ genius? Society is difficult. When she voiced that thought out loud, everyone simply guffawed. 

This was different from normal bandits. These were ninjas. Somewhere dark and twisted, Jitsuko loved the idea of defeating ninjas. 

She refused to dwell on those thoughts, instead, she scoured the country, looking for the ninjas on the sheets of paper. 

_Kiyomu, Tenzen, Genba, Baraki._

They were all from Konoha, Jitsuko would later realise. It was an unconscious decision, coming from that deep, dark, place in herself she feared. Motivated by her hunger and jealousy- she hated Konoha because she could not find it, could not belong.


End file.
